expofandomcom-20200215-history
Expo 2023
Expo 2023 '''(officially '''Expo 2023 Buenos Aires, Argentina is the upcoming Universal exhibition organized in Buenos Aires, Argentina, to be held from January 15, 2023 to April 15, 2023. The topic of the exposition is Creative industries in Digital Convergence ''and it is strictly related to the Argentine urban area of the city ''Villa Martelli which used for "the digital". The event is scheduled for early part of the year. It is the first time that Latin America hosts a World's Fair. Theme The chosen theme for Expo 2023 is "Creative industries in Digital Convergence". It will involve all the aspects of digital and creative industries. The topic has been inspired by today's technology of Argentina. The theme will be developed through two sub-theme: *Innovation - This subtheme establishes a link between scientific production and innovation in technological supports, including: “hard” field linking scientific production with permanent innovation *Profitability - This subtheme establishes the creative sector contribution in the economic agenda and articulates the artistic stature with that of the business. That set is made up by: “soft”field linking creative talent with profitability and business. The Expo area will have a two-petals structure in its center, representing the two sub-themes. Each of them has a dedicated theme pavilion. Site The site of the exhibition is the exsiting Tecnópolis used for the 2018 Youth Olympics (though, following the BIE rules, just 150 of them can be used as gated exhibition area). The center of the site is occupied by "Tecnopolis. Two great petals originate from it, representing thethree sub-themes of the event: Innovation and Profitability. Each of them hosts a theme pavilion, whose shape resembles a traditional Argentine culture, and a Best Practice Area. The most important structures of the Expo will be located within the petals, among them: * Metropolitan park pavilion * Creative District pavilion *New Tecnópolis pavilion *Creative Business pavilion * Space and Creativity pavilion All the avenues surrounding the thematic areas and the central square itself are covered by photo-voltaic tents that generates 50% of the energy needed by the entire site. The great tents are additionally used for digital projections during nights. Transportation within the site is granted thanks to a monorail, while reaching the Expo is possibile via a dedicated metro station and 750 zero-emission buses called ''Expo Riders" Bidding and awarding Buenos Aires has been awarded the organization of Expo 2023 on November 15th, 2017 during the 161th General Assembly of the International Bureau of the Expositions. It won against the following cities: * Łódź, Poland : Łódź Poland submitted the Expo 2022 bid with a “City Re:Invented” theme on 15 June 2016 * Minneapolis, United States : Minneaoiis, USA submitted a bid with theme “Healthy People, Healthy Planet: Wellness and Well Being for All”. Also the Brazillian city of Rio De Janiero was interested in organizing Expo 2022 but its bid was withdrawn in June 2016, because of the lack of a public support and financial reasons. The selected theme was "Metropolitan Cities and Sustainability: Cross Border Potentials". Category:Expo 2023